


Don't Think About It

by Brawny_Thesaurus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Also idk if I should tag this as character death??, Are those even things, Bc I know he technically died when he was snapped away, But like he’s back now, I wrote this shortly after IW came out, M/M, Somewhat of a cope fic idfk, TW: mention of dead Bucky, so uh, vent fic??, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-29 21:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brawny_Thesaurus/pseuds/Brawny_Thesaurus
Summary: Just a quick fic I wrote shortly after Infinity War and decided to upload here.... well over a year after it was relevant..





	Don't Think About It

_Steve...?_  
__  
Steve Rogers clenched his fists in agony, the pain rippling through his sore and bloody knuckles, still healing from the fight.

Don’t think about it, he told himself.  
Don’t think about the way that Bucky’s voice quavered on your name.  


_Steve…?_  


Don’t think about the way he stumbled towards you, trying in vain to reach you and figure out what was happening.  


_Steve…?_  
__  
Don’t think about the confusion on his face as he crumbled into dust and blew away forever.  


_Steve…?_  
__  
Don’t think about the lifeless grains left behind on the battlefield where he was just moments before.  


Don’t think about it.

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

Don’t think about it.

Don’t think about it.

Don’t think about it.

_Steve…?_

**Author's Note:**

> Fyi, in case anyone’s confused, the final “Steve...?” is supposed to imply that he’s very much still thinking about it, despite trying not to.


End file.
